


i'm so money

by mr_charles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Sad Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part two of hooker!Jim AU. </p><p>sequel to "all the rage back home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so money

“This is Jim.”

“Hi.” The voice on the other line is grating but masculine. “I got your number from Os— a _friend_.”

_Oswald_. Now that’s someone Jim hasn’t heard from in awhile. He saw a blip on the news of an older woman who was murdered in some kind of gang war and always just kind of assumed it was that frilly old mother of Oswald’s. 

“What can I do you for, _friend_?” Jim matches the man’s emphasis on the word.

 

“Watch where you're going, _bitch_!” Jim spits at a fragile looking redhead in glasses who bumped his shoulder at the outdoor market. 

“I beg your pardon!”

“Listen, _bitch_ , you stay outta my way, ‘kay?” Jim flicks an old Swiss army knife out of his dirty jacket pocket. “Or else Imma make you stay out of my way!”

Her green eyes widen behind her glasses. Shit, Jim might have taken this too far. Whatshisface just told him to rattle her a bit, not pull a— 

“Kristen!” 

“Edward?” She keeps glancing between Jim and Edward. “What are—“

“Listen, _pal_ ,” Edward starts, filled with the bravado of a dashing hero. “You keep away from her!” He jabs a bony finger into Jim’s chest. 

“Hey man,” Jim puts his arms up defensively. “No trouble. No trouble.”

“Yeah, you bet no trouble,” Edward scowls. “Now scram.”

Jim shrugs and leaves the two of them. 

“Oh Edward,” he hears the redhead gush quietly. “You _saved_ me.”

“What a scoundrel,” Edward says. 

 

Later that night, Jim comes to Edward’s apartment. It’s more like a fortress and if there wasn’t the better part of a grand on the line, Jim would leave. 

But then Edward is sliding that metal door open and saying “You came back.”

And that’s how Jim ends up in a darkened apartment, on his knees, Edward’s thin cock in his mouth. His knees ache, straining against the concrete of the apartment floor. And Edward’s grip in his hair is almost painful. Not enough to send Jim into panic mode but it makes him all the more aware of the power dynamic. Jim doesn’t like power dynamics. 

And while it’s not the first time someone has done it, it does hurt Jim’s pride that Edward keeps moaning out “Kristen”. So Jim makes sure to pull off his cock in time and aims _just right_ , covering the man’s shirt with his own come.

“Aw, crud.”

 

Things have changed in Gotham. None of his previous clients call him anymore. Barbara Kean’s blurry mugshot on his tiny TV let him know she brutally murdered her parents. Oswald’s rumored to be stuck in that bedlam hellhole known as Arkham. 

So when he runs into Alfred on a Sunday morning, he’s shocked the man actually speaks to him. 

“Jim,” he breathes. “It’s, uh, it’s been a minute.”

_It’s been months_. “How are you, Alfred?”

“Good. Good. And yourself? Keeping busy?”

Jim chuckles. Alfred realizes what he’s said. 

“I’m fine, Alfred.” Old habits tell Jim if he bites his pretty lip and waxes poetic about missing Alfred, he might get something extra. But there’s something _nice_ about the older man.

But when Alfred fucks him that night, the slow and gentle fuck Jim has come to expect from him, he’s surprised when Alfred whispers a hint of a name. All he catches is—

 

Lee. Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Why the fuck she has to pay for sex is beyond Jim— she’s stunning, all soft skin and silky hair. 

Turns out she needs a date to a gala. Jim has done this before— slicked back his hair and put on his good shoes. It’s surprisingly easy to shake hands and let Lee introduce him as her boyfriend who’s in town for a conference.

“And where are you from?” Mayor Galavan asks, looking at Jim’s frayed cuffs.

“Omaha,” Jim states with a mouthful of fillet mignon. “But I just missed my girl too much!” He pulls in Lee for a wet kiss on the cheek.

“ _Jim_ ,” she blushes. “Stop it!”

The Mayor’s sister, glued to her brother’s arm, rolls her eyes. 

 

A few hours later, in the dark of Lee’s apartment, Jim raises his head from between her legs. If he’s being honest, he isn’t even sure how long he’s been down there. His jaw is numb and he’s been on the verge of coming for what seems like _hours_.

But Lee chuckles above him, a dark, satisfying noise. In the moonlight, weak through her curtains, her skin looks like silk and twin beads of sweat roll between her breasts. 

“So that’s what I’m paying you for,” she smiles, running her fingers through his damp hair. 

He’s full of good food and better wine. Jim can give her what she’s paid for and maybe a little more.

So he gets back to work, playfully growling into her skin. Lee laughs.

 

In the early morning light, he slips out of Lee’s tangled sheets. Lee mumbles in her sleep and rolls into the spot he was in.

Jim kind of hopes she’ll call him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I...am not digging this. It started off fun and then it got sad and I ran out of characters and it turns out everyone has sex with Gordon to act like they're having sex with someone else.


End file.
